This invention relates to a depository for scrap paper, mostly newspaper and the like. More specifically, it is a receptacle which facilitates the collection of paper at the users' level either as an individual or as a member of a group. This includes a member of a working group, a religious and/or non-profit group, a member or tenant in a condominium or apartment building or a veterans' group on a widely dispersed basis.
The collection and recycling of paper is a matter of grave concern to the nation as a whole since it represents an important saving of energy in an age of energy crisis and conservation of one of our most important resources. Two of the most important reasons why paper is difficult to collect and recycle are inherent in the problem of collection--that is, (a) encouraging the individual to collect or save it at the source; (b) once the individual has taken the time and effort to collect and/or store the paper, the cost of assembly in large amounts must be efficient and economically sound.
This invention deals with both of these problems. By placing these depositories in strategic places, it reminds each individual many times each day that his waste newspapers, etc., should be deposited in the receptacle. The depository, through its method of distribution installs automatically, a cheap but very reliable and effective source of collection. For example, the installation of one of these depositories in each of the waste or trash rooms in an apartment complex would remind each individual each time he deposits his trash that he should also be stacking his newspapers in the receptacle at the same time. It also presents a convenient collection point where maintenance personnel, (church or other similar organization) can efficiently and quickly assemble 50 pound units of waste paper for large scale movement for recycling.
By attaching a household plastic bag to the uprights by using plugs in the hole at the top of the upright, additional storage space may be had for aluminum cans or other salvageable items. By utilizing the same holes as a guide for string to lay across the storage area, one can accomplish the tying of the stored paper in appropriately sized piles for easy handling or further storage to accumulate sufficient paper to make it economically sound to proceed in the recycling process.
It is an object of the invention to provide an efficient and economical means for bulk collection of waste paper, such as newspapers and the like.
It is a further object to provide an efficient and economical means for quickly assembling bulk units of waste paper which can then be easily handled for large-scale movement, e.g., for recycling.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide means associated with the waste paper collection means for bulk collection of metal cans and other salvagable and recyclable bulky materials.